1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing device, image processing method, a program distribution medium, and a data distribution medium more specifically, this invention relates to an image processing device and image processing method, a program distribution medium, and a data distribution medium, by which, for example, an image of detailed shape can be generated from rough shapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The higher degree of integration and higher speeds achieved in processors and memories have made possible what was previously difficult, namely the generation of three-dimensional images in real time, making it possible to display three-dimensional images (three-dimensional graphics) with a sense of presence for example on video game machines. If a three-dimensional image is to be displayed, in many cases the three-dimensional image is broken up into multiple polygons (unit graphic forms), and the three-dimensional image as a whole is drawn by drawing, each of these polygons. Thus it can be said that a three-dimensional image that is drawn in this way is defined as a combination of polygons.
Three-dimensional images are produced by composing three-dimensional shapes with, for example, wire frames. However, to compose a wire frame the producer must set detailed parameters concerning three-dimensional shapes, which has been troublesome. That is, as a three-dimensional shape becomes more complex, the wire frame parameters must also be set in detail, which has been troublesome.
It is an object of the present invention to make it possible to generate an image of detailed shape from rough shapes.
To attain the above and other objects the image processing device of the present invention comprises an interpolated line computation means for determining an interpolated line that is the line which interpolates between two vertices from the interpolation vector and vertex coordinates used for determining the line that interpolates a space between a given point and another point in the vertices of a unit graphic form, and an interpolated point computation means for determining, as the vertices of sub-unit graphic forms, interpolated points which are points on the interpolated line.
An image processing method of the present invention comprises an interpolated line computation step of determining the interpolated line which interpolates between two vertices from the coordinates of the vertices and an interpolation vector used for determining the line which interpolates between one vertex and another in the vertices of a unit graphic form, and an interpolated point computation step of determining, as the vertices of sub-unit graphic forms, interpolated points that are points on an interpolated line.
A program distribution medium of the present invention provides a computer program that has an interpolated line computation step that determines the interpolated line that interpolates between two vertices from the coordinates of the vertices and an interpolation vector used for determining the line that interpolates between one vertex and another in the vertices of a unit graphic form, and an interpolated point computation step that determines, as the vertices of sub-unit graphic forms, interpolated points that are points on an interpolated line.
According to an embodiment, an image processing device of the present invention comprises an operation means that is operated when a unit graphic form is input, and an interpolation vector generation means for generating an interpolation vector used for determining the interpolated line that is the line that interpolates between a given vertex and another vertex in the vertices of a unit graphic form that is input by the operation means being operated.
An image processing method of the present invention comprises an interpolation vector generation step of generating an interpolation vector used for determining an interpolated line that is the line that interpolates between a given vertex and another vertex in the vertices of a unit graphic form that is input by the operation means which the latter is being operated.
A program distribution medium according to the present invention provides a computer program that has an interpolation vector generation step that generates an interpolation vector used for determining the interpolated line that is the line that interpolates between a given vertex and another vertex in the vertices of a unit graphic form that is input by the operation means which the latter is being operated.
In a data distribution medium of this invention, if a unit graphic form is input, interpolation vectors are generated, used for determining an interpolated line which is the line that interpolates a space between a given vertex and another vertex in the vertices of the unit graphic form, and the data distribution medium provides as data concerning the image, at least the coordinates of the vertices thus obtained and the interpolation vectors at the vertices.
In an embodiment, an image processing device comprises a provision device which includes an operation means that is operated when a unit graphic form is input, and an interpolation vector generation means that generates interpolation vectors used for determining an interpolated line that is the line that interpolates between a given vertex and another vertex in the vertices of the unit graphic forms input by the operated operation means, and a client device which has an interpolated line computation means for determining the interpolated lines from the coordinates of the vertices of the unit graphic forms and from the interpolation vectors, and an interpolated point computation means that determines, as the vertices of sub-unit graphic forms, interpolated points that arc points on the interpolated lines.
In the image processing device of the present invention, the interpolated line computation means determines the interpolated line that is the line that interpolates between two vertices from the interpolation vector used for determining the line that interpolates the space between a given vertex and another vertex in the vertices of a unit graphic form and from the coordinates of the vertices, and the interpolated point computation means determines, as the vertices of sub-unit graphic forms, interpolated points that are points on an interpolated line.
In the image processing method of the present invention, the interpolated line that is the line that interpolates between two vertices is determined from the coordinates of the vertices and the interpolation vector used for determining the line that interpolates between a given vertex and another vertex in the vertices of a unit graphic form, and interpolated points that are points on an interpolated line are determined as the vertices of sub-unit graphic forms.
In the program distribution medium of the present invention, a computer program is provided, which determines the interpolated line that is the line that interpolates between two vertices from the coordinates of the vertices and the interpolation vector used for determining the line that interpolates between a given vertex and another vertex in the vertices of a unit graphic form, and determines, as the vertices of sub-unit graphic forms, interpolated points that are points on an interpolated line.
In an embodiment of the image processing device, the operation means is operated when a unit graphic form is input, and the interpolation vector generation means generates the interpolation vector that is used to determine the interpolated line that is the line that interpolates between a given vertex and another vertex in the vertices of the unit graphic form input by the operated operation means.
According to yet another embodiment, in the image processing method of this invention the interpolation vector is generated that is used to determine the interpolated line that is the line that interpolates between a given vertex and another vertex in the vertices of the unit graphic form input by the operation means when the latter is being operated.
In the program distribution medium of the present invention, a computer program may be provided which generates an interpolation vector used for determining the interpolated line that is the line that interpolates between a given vertex and another vertex in the vertices of a unit graphic form that is input by the operation means being operated.
In the data distribution medium of the present invention, if a unit graphic form is input, by generating the interpolation vector used for determining an interpolated line that is the line which interpolates between a given vertex and another vertex in the vertices of the unit graphic form, there are provided as data concerning the image, at least the coordinates of the vertices thus obtained and the interpolation vectors at the vertices.
In yet another embodiment of the image processing device, the operation means is operated when a unit graphic form is input, and the interpolation vector generation means generates interpolation vectors used for determining the interpolated line that is the line that interpolates between a given vertex and another vertex in the vertices of the unit graphic form input by the operated operation means. The interpolated line computation means determines the interpolated lines from the coordinates of the vertices of the unit graphic forms and from the interpolation vectors, and the interpolated point computation means determines, as the vertices of sub-unit graphic forms, interpolated points that are points on the interpolated lines.